


Holding Baby Harry

by fuskar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Uncle Sirius, i guess, remus is scared, uncle remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuskar/pseuds/fuskar
Summary: Sirius wants Remus to hold Harry but Remus is hesitant





	Holding Baby Harry

Quiet cooing could be heard from the other side of the couch as Remus read. He was extremely tempted to look at the adorable man making the sounds but he knew he’d not get back to reading if he did and he really wanted to finish his book. After a couple of minutes of slight giggles he couldn’t contain himself any longer and had to look. The sight made his stomach warm and heart swell. Sirius was sitting with little Harry in his lap playing with his arms and occasionally kissing his tiny hands. Remus instantly felt some kind of longing building up but he shoved it back down.

Just looking at the two did something to Remus. He put away his book and scooted closer to his boyfriend and his best friend’s son before he cuddled up against the man’s arm.

“How’s he doing?” Remus’ voice was soft and filled with love and Sirius glanced up at the man.

“Oh, Harry’s just fine. He was missing his uncle Moony though.” He knew Sirius would try to give Harry to him the first chance he got. Of course he wanted to hold the baby, he wanted it more than he dared admit, but he still had an, at least according to Sirius, irrational fear of it. He was so afraid that he’d hurt Harry. That somehow the wolf in him would lash out as soon as he got his hand on the adorable little child. Sirius insisted that it wouldn’t happen but Remus couldn’t shake the feeling.

“Pads come on. Don’t give him to me please.” Something similar to pleading and fear in his voice.

“Remus,” Sirius began calmly, “I know you are afraid to hurt him, but believe me when I say that you won’t!”

“Bu-“ Remus tried to talk but Sirius cut him off.

“Okay let’s say you _do_ wolf out a bit. Do you really expect me to just sit here as you hurt him? _If_ you do.” Remus shook his head.

“That’s not what this is about Sirius and you know that.” Both insecurity and a little bit of irritation could be hear in his voice and he mentally fought about whether to keep holding on to Sirius or not. Ultimately the insecurity won over the irritation and he rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“I know Moony, I do. I’m sorry. I just want you to be able to hold him. What if we had our own children one day? Would you even dare hold them?” Remus winced a bit at the words and felt as his eyes started to water. Crying because of that felt too ridiculous even to do in front of Sirius so he began rapidly blinking before the other boy would notice. Of course he noticed anyways and put one of his hands on Remus’.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Why are you crying?”

“I just,” Remus sniffled slightly and sighed, “I just really love the thought of having children with you Sirius, but I don’t know whether or not I’ll be able to give you that. I feel as if I’d just be scared all the time and that’s not something either of us want.”

Sirius made sure Harry was lying securely in his lap before he took both of Remus’ hands in his and softly kissed them.

“Okay. Let’s make a deal yeah?” He waited until Remus nodded and then continued, “We take this whole children thing as it comes okay?” Remus nodded again and Sirius smiled a little before he lovingly pecked his forehead.

“We’ll take this step by step. The first step-“ he interrupted Remus’ attempt to complain my speaking a bit louder, “The first step, is to touch him. Not hold him. Touch him. Stoke his arm or let him grab your finger, anything. I’m here the whole time, if something happens I promise to protect him okay?” When Remus’ hesitantly nodded Sirius beamed and once again pecked his forehead.

“Whenever you’re ready Moony.”

Remus tentatively put out his hand and after a few seconds of reluctance put his hand carefully on Harry’s arm. The little boy squirmed a little and Remus’ instantly took away his hand. Looking over at Sirius he found the boy smiling brightly and as their eyes met Sirius put his hands on Remus’ cheeks and pulled him forward to leave a soft kiss on his mouth.

“That was amazing!”

“Come on Pads, I barely touched him.”

“Well, you did touch him and I call that progress! In no time you’ll be cuddling away on the couch and hiding from Prongs and Lils when they are coming to pick him up!”

“You always had the most optimistic view of things, Pads,” Remus’ said smiling before making their mouths softly touch again.


End file.
